


Your a monster ! I like it

by Gotham0



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, I have one messed up mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotham0/pseuds/Gotham0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozwald kidnaps fish instead of just leaving after smelling her perfume in season one and decides to play with her.<br/>Detective Gordon comes to investigate and gets seduced and sedated bye ozwald</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your a monster ! I like it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right when I got onto archive of our own sorry if it's bad

"Ozwald your back" he chuckels as he walks closer to her "Im starting to believe you like getting hurt" he chuckels once more before talking "I was in the area thought I'd drop by say hello " she got an annoyed look "well you said it now why are you here?" Butch was in the background watching carefully"honestly I'm just trying to be friendly" he breathes in her perfume"mmmm lilaxs u smell good" he chuckles she's not amused" u don't " he laughs once more pointing his finger at her "snappy as ever !" He pauses for a moment then suddenly grabs her and puts a knife to her neck.

Butch not having a gun at the time tries to reason with ozwald to put the knife away witch only amuses ozwald more he slowly backs away towards the door sedates her and puts her in the back of his car. 

_______________________________  
When she wakes up she notices shes tied up naked on a bed she sees the door Creek open Ozwald steps into the room "well good morning I was wondering when u were gonna wake up" He placed a thing of silver duck tape on her mouth before she could reply "wow you are stunning to look at I must say fish really your quite beautiful" he stood up and started to take off his clothes Now only in his boxers he climbs on top of her "I have a feeling that being on top was always your thing with men huh?" He chuckled a bit "this is gonna be fun"

He started kissing and marking her neck he kissed down and herd a muffeld moan come from her as he kissed right in-between her breasts he grinned a bit and went down further until he was finally right above her area . He licked her wet warm pussy making another muffeld moan slip out of her mouth he started lapping at it like a dog then switched to open mouthed kisses slowly making his way back up to her neck and only stopped when he reached the tape on her face he slowly peeled the tape off with his teeth he felt and heard her panting and pushed his tongue into her mouth before she could talk tasting the wine she was drinking before he kidnapped her when suddenly there was a knock on the door . He answers the door to see detective Gordon"Jim old friend so good to see you please excuse my lack of clothing I was about to hop into the shower " Jim just nodded and asked if he could come in ozwald lets him in and Jim starts to look around ",oh please have a seat I'll go get you something to drink " he sits down "uh no thanks not thirsty" ozwald comes back with a cup of water "alright I guess I'll have it instead" he sits next to Jim "you know I don't really get many visitors Jim it's nice of u to stop bye " Jim has forgotten why he was here distracted by the way ozwald looks not wearing any thing but boxers penguin boxers ! "Um excuse me I have to put my drink over there" he points to the small table near the couch he leans over Jim and Jim feels his chest against his hand he moves his hand a bit and touches ozwald's niple ozwald gasps and Jim loses it and pulls him down for a kiss. ozwald goes along with it till they make it to the bed room where Jim sees fish there in the bed he remembers why hes here and he goes to grab his gun then hears the click "looking for something detective?" He looked up to see his own gun being pointed at him "so has the pill kicked in yet ?" Jim blinked "what pill?" A large grin grew on ozwald's face "the one I slept into your mouth while we were kissing" Jim suddenly felt dizzy."ozz why?" Ozwald laughed as Jim hit the floor .

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its my first fan fiction so if any thing is wrong with it please feel free to tell me!


End file.
